


Daniel Jackson, Inter-Galactic Man Of Mystery

by MsGordo_Writings



Series: Danny's Beads [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings
Summary: Three quarters of  SG1 get nosy. Daniel doesn’t notice.
Relationships: Janet Fraiser/Daniel Jackson
Series: Danny's Beads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617712
Kudos: 1





	Daniel Jackson, Inter-Galactic Man Of Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> These are the writings of [ MsGordo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile), posted here with the author's express permission in order to preserve them from Yahoo Groups. If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.

**Title: Daniel Jackson, Inter-Galactic Man Of Mystery (1/1)**

**Author: Karen**

#  **Pairing: D/J**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not a one.**

**Category: Fluff, hopefully humour**

**Rating: PG13**

**Spoilers: Set after the start of season 7 so possibly.**

**A/N: Sequel to ‘Danny’s Beads’**

**Summary: Three quarters of SG1 get nosy. Daniel doesn’t notice.**

  
  


“He’s definitely keeping something from us.” Colonel Jack O’Neill leant against the low wall alongside his 2IC and watched Daniel Jackson, his best friend and terminal pain in his ass, whistle merrily to himself while he scraped at a rock that looked no different to any of the other rocks lying around unattended on the ground. “He’s practically singing the ‘Hi-Ho’ song.”

Sam Carter nodded without taking her eyes off Daniel. “I caught him smelling flowers earlier.” Her eyes narrowed. “He damn near sneezed his head off but still kept smiling.”

Teal’c joined them. “I have observed DanielJackson staring into the distance for long periods of time and wearing an expression of extreme foolishness.” The Jaffa joined his teammates in narrowing his eyes at the oblivious archaeologist. “It is most unbecoming in a man of his years.”

A long silence fell as the three watched Daniel working and then all three’s eyebrows rose in unison when the man began to hum under his breath and flipped one of his beloved chisels carelessly into the air and catch it without missing a beat. “Ok, that’s it, I wanna find out exactly what’s going on with him.” Jack looked sideways at his team. “He’s obviously not going to tell us himself so we’re gonna have to get sneaky about it. You guys in?” He grinned in satisfaction when Carter and Teal’c nodded in agreement. “Sweet.”

*********************************

“So tell me again how this happened?” Janet Fraiser frowned over Sam’s swollen foot in bewilderment and flashed an automatic smile of sympathy at her friend’s pained wince as she began to dress it. “You were just standing on your sidewalk when some jerk ran over your foot?”

“Uh-huh.” Sam ground her teeth as the pounding increased in her foot and raised her eyes to glare at the sheepish looking Colonel and Jaffa that stood at the end of Janet’s sofa. “That’s about the size of it.” No *way* was she going to confess that Jack had gotten over excited when Daniel had skipped out to his car and in his haste to follow hadn’t bothered to check that she had both feet in the truck. And she *definitely* wasn’t going to admit that Teal’c had dragged her inside said vehicle without waiting for Jack to move the car off her foot and then sulked like a baby when she kicked up a fuss about having her injury seen to rather than following their friend.

“Wow, what a low life.” Janet patted Sam’s knee and rose from the floor as she finished binding the foot. “It’s lucky you were close by when it happened.”

“Yeah. Lucky.” Sam slapped at Jack and Teal’c as they both reached to help her up and got up under her own power. “Sorry to interrupt your evening with this, but I couldn’t face the emergency room on top of everything else.”

“No problem.” Janet flipped the catch on her first aid chest. “I was just…Oh, excuse me.” She stepped past Jack and Teal’c as the doorbell rang and smiled at Daniel as she opened the front door. “Hi.”

“Hi. Is that Jack’s truck outside?” Daniel frowned as he closed the door behind him and then waved as he saw his three teammates. “Oh, hi guys.”

“Hi.” Jack resisted to urge to grind his teeth in frustration as he realised that he’d disabled his 2IC and grounded his team for nothing more than Daniel popping over and paying a friendly visit to Janet’s house. “We were just leaving.”

“There’s no need to go on my account.” Daniel’s eyes widened in concern as Sam limped past him carrying a tyre marked boot and her foot all bandaged up. “Wow, what happened to you?”

“Jerk.” Sam continued on her way and took great satisfaction in Daniel’s hurt look. “Big, stupid jerk.”

“Not you.” Janet laid a comforting hand on Daniel’s arm as she politely saw Sam and the others out. “The guy that ran over her foot.”

“Oh.” Daniel joined her at the door to wave their friends off as they climbed into Jack’s truck apparently arguing heatedly amongst themselves. “I bet that really hurts.” He promptly forgot all about Sam’s pain as Janet closed the door and he bent to give her an enthusiastic kiss hello. “Cassie in?”

“Nope.” Janet looped her arms around Daniel’s neck and kissed him back. “She’s out till eleven.” She glanced at her hallway clock and frowned. “You’re late, where have you been?”

“I had to stop off and get some stuff from the grocery store. I may have chocolate.” Daniel grabbed Janet hastily as her eyes lit up and she tried to snatch his bags off him. “Not so fast, Doctor. You have to earn it first.” He gave her a wonderfully mischievous smile. “Want to play doctors and doctors? Clothing is optional.”

****************************

“Ok, there’s no way anything can go wrong this time.” Jack shot at look at Teal’c and Sam both inside his truck with the doors firmly shut. “We’ve definitely got him.”

Sam nodded and peered through the night vision glasses they had liberated from the base earlier that day. “Right.” She nudged Jack from where she sat beside him in the passenger seat. “He’s on the move.”

Teal’c stuck his head between his two friends from his position on the rear passenger seat; eyes alight with the thrill of the hunt. “Punch it, O’Neill.” His eyebrow rose as Sam and Jack both turned to stare at him. “I believe I am caught up in the moment, my apologies.”

“Hmm.” Jack eyed his friend for another minute and then shook his head. “Ok, campers, let’s go.” He turned the key in the ignition and waited until Daniel had gone past in his sedan and turned at the end of the street before pulling out after him. “His ass is toast.”

*********************************

“Wow, you guys sure have been unlucky the last couple of days.” Daniel winced as he watched Janet tie off the last suture in the gash on Teal’c’s bald head. “What happened?”

Sam and Jack exchanged guilty looks and avoided meeting Teal’c’s unimpressed eyes. “We, um, wanted to check out something on Jack’s roof.” Sam shuffled her feet and then winced as she put unwanted pressure on her injured one. “Thought there was a leak.”

Jack coughed. “Yeah. You know how the big guy gets. Gotta do everything his way.” He resisted the urge to dodge behind Sam as Teal’c glared at him. “He slipped.”

Daniel nodded and patted the Jaffa sympathetically on the shoulder. “Ouch.” He hurriedly took his hand away and then shoved both of them in his pants pocket as Teal’c stared coldly at him. “Well, it could have been worse, I suppose.” 

“I do not see how, DanielJackson.” Teal’c bowed his head in gratitude to Janet as she finished wiping dried blood from his skin and climbed off the Infirmary cot. “I am very grateful for your assistance, DoctorFraiser.”

“Anytime, Teal’c.” Janet patted his hand cheerfully and stripped off her latex gloves. “Just glad to help. Now any symptoms of dizziness or nausea and I want you to report back here to Doctor Warner, ok?” Teal’c bowed his head and with a last fulminating look at Sam and Jack stalked out of the room.

Jack shrugged at Daniel and Janet. “We’d better go…uh…we’d just better go. Thanks for coming in at short notice Doc, sorry we ruined your evening again. You look nice, by the way.” He trooped after Teal’c with Sam limping along behind him.

“It’s ok, we were just having dinner…..” Janet turned from slipping off her lab coat and found she and Daniel were now alone in the Infirmary. “Oh, where’d they go?”

Daniel eyed her above the knee blue shift dress and grinned wolfishly. “Who cares?” He caught her to him in one long arm and backed towards the nearest cot. “Where were we before you got paged?”

“Not here.” Janet giggled and tried to wriggle away as he snaked a hand under the hem of her dress. “You were trying to decide between fish or pasta for dinner.”

“How stupid am I?” Daniel turned them suddenly and pinned Janet against the bed, grinning like a fool as she bent backwards laughing and he followed her down for a kiss. “I know exactly what I’m hungry for.” He nipped her lip and leered. “You. Rare. Want to see how quickly I can get us from here to my house?”

Janet nodded and then pouted as he pulled her up to tug her out the door. “What about dinner?”

Daniel glanced back and eyed her flushed face and swollen lips. “I’ll spring for a burger on the way.” He leered again and picked up his pace as Janet burst out laughing. “Fries too. I’m not a cheapskate.”

  
  


*********************************

“No more, Sir.” Carter sat on Teal’c’s bunk and rubbed her throbbing foot as she watched her CO pace up and down. “We’ve managed to disable half of SG1 in less than two days, it’s getting ridiculous. Plus, now we’re dragging Janet into the madness and ruining her down-time by making her patch us up when we do something stupid.”

“Carter, there’s no way we could have known that there would be loose tiles on the roof of the restaurant. We were just unlucky.” He ground his teeth as he thought how unlucky. Two seconds more and they would have seen who Daniel was standing up to greet just as Teal’c had suddenly lost his balance and crashed ingloriously to the sidewalk. “I can’t believe Daniel showed up here after all that. His date must have been a bust. What a loser.”

“Yeah.” Sam rubbed her foot again and snarled. “Poor Daniel.”

Teal’c rubbed at his sore head. “Indeed.”

“The guy wouldn’t know what to do with a regular life if it jumped up and bit him on the ass.” Shaking his head at the insanity of it all, Jack turned to go. “Come on, Carter, I’ll give you a ride. Teal’c, we’ll catch you in the morning, ok?”

Carter waited until Jack had left the room and then looked at Teal’c. “I’m thinking of putting in for a transfer.”

The Jaffa nodded calmly. “I wish to accompany you.” He scowled as his head began to throb. “Perhaps the Tok’ra would aid us.”

Sam scowled as Jack bellowed from the hallway for her to hurry up. “I’ll call my dad in the morning.” She continued limping out as Jack bellowed again, muttering darkly. “First thing in the morning.”

**********************************

“Do you think the guys are acting a little weird lately?” Daniel lay on his back and idly drew patterns on Janet’s skin as he contemplated the darkened ceiling two nights later. He smiled at her snort of laughter and clarified. “More than usual I mean.”

“I don’t think so.” Janet snuggled closer to Daniel and shivered with pleasure as he tightened his arms around her and turned slightly to throw a casual leg over her thighs, bringing her more tightly against him. “Although I haven’t seen Sam as much as usual. She’s been working on some kind of special project with the Colonel and I haven’t even had a chance to find out how she feels about us.”

Daniel’s hand paused in it’s light ministrations and he turned his head to try and get a glimpse of her face in the dim light of the street lights outside his bedroom window. “Does it matter?”

“Of course not.” Janet tilted her face to his and frowned in puzzlement. “She’s my friend and I value her opinion but she doesn’t run my life. I’m with you because you make me happy, Daniel, nothing else matters.” She smiled tenderly as his relieved sigh ruffled her bangs and raised herself up to press a kiss to his mouth. “I just want to tell someone how hot you are. Y’know, do a little gloating.”

“Hussy.” Daniel pulled Janet up and across his chest until he lay on his back once more and she was sprawled wantonly across him. “But you could always tell me how hot I am.” He slid his hands down her back and glanced at the bedside clock. “We still have another couple of hours till you have to get home and I’m * very* insecure.”

Janet couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face at his hopeful tone. “Uh-huh. The man who kept me up all night when we got together because he wanted to, and I quote, ‘commit every last, square inch of me to memory’, unquote, is insecure? Daniel, you wouldn’t let me go to the bathroom until I gave you that silly bracelet as a trophy for your incredible prowess.”

Daniel rubbed his beads along her spine and grinned back. “I hide my insecurities well.” He wrapped his arms tightly around her and nuzzled her neck. “It’s possible they may sometimes come off as arrogance. ” He turned his wrist; rubbing his much loved beads along her spine as he took a deep, bracing breath. “And I’m never taking this bracelet off again, it’s like a little piece of you with me all the time.”

“Oh!” Janet wriggled until she could get her arms up and around his neck to hug him tightly. “What a lovely thing to say, Daniel.” Their mouths came together hungrily. “You are….” 

A loud crash from outside had them both jumping and scrambling up to stare at the bedroom window. “What the hell was that?” Daniel tumbled naked out of bed and moved silently across the room to listen intently. He jumped as Janet padded up behind him and then put his fingers to his lips before whispering quietly. “I think someone’s outside trying to break in.” He smiled absently as Janet held up a pair of sweatpants, tugging them hurriedly on before shaking his head as he realised Janet had tugged on the matching top that now fell to the middle of her thighs. “Definitely not. Stay here!”

“I am a trained soldier, Daniel.” Janet’s whisper was laced with exasperation as she reached past him to open the door. “I can take care of myself.”

“Stay here!” Daniel cursed as he heard another loud crash from downstairs and pulled her back. “We don’t know how many there are and I might not be able to frighten them off. I need you to call the police.” He pressed a quick kiss to her open mouth. “Please, sweetheart, for me?”

Janet melted at the endearment and nodded, secretly deciding that she’d ring the police as requested and then grab the nearest heavy object and follow him down the stairs. He pressed another kiss on her and then edged out the door, grabbing a stout ornamental staff from the wall in the hall as he closed the door behind him. Janet had taken two steps towards the bedroom phone before she stopped with an exasperated shake of her head. “What am I, a professional damsel in distress or something?” She turned and marched towards the bedroom door and out into the hallway, grabbing the twin of the staff Daniel had taken.

Daniel turned from his patio windows as he heard the light slap of Janet’s feet against his wooden stairs. “I told you to stay upstairs!” He scowled as she stuck her tongue out at his angry hiss and edged around the opposite side of the room to end up on the other side of the patio windows, holding her weapon above her head. “Janet, go upstairs!”

“I can see three shadows.” Janet ignored Daniel’s order and narrowed her eyes to look into his backyard. “They look big.”

“Janet, if you….” Daniel suppressed the urge to rap her over the head with his staff as she snorted dismissively and then tensed as a black figure pressed itself up against the floor length glass doors. “We’re going to talk about this later. Get ready.” He watched as the figure scrabbled with the lock, then the doors opened and an arm appeared as the figure turned back to their companions. Daniel didn’t hesitate and swung his staff with all his strength at the arm, wincing at the crack of wood on bone and the pained shout of his victim.

“COLONEL!” The familiar voice yelled in surprise as Jack howled in pain and rapidly stumbled back out into Daniel’s yard and it was only Janet’s quick reflexes that stopped O’Neill getting a severe concussion. She poked her head out into the night air as Daniel flicked on the outside flood lights and stared in amazement at Sam crouched over Jack on the floor and Teal’c standing over the both of them. Sam’s head rose up as the lights came on and her eyes bugged out as she saw Janet in the doorway. “JANET?”

“Sam?” Janet hurriedly lowered her staff and stepped out to kneel at her friends’ side. “What on earth are you doing?”

“Janet, get back here, you don’t know that…..Jack?” Daniel cocked his head in puzzlement. “What are you doing here?”

“JANET?” Sam ignored Daniel’s comment as she stared at Janet kneeling in just an over-sized sweatshirt beside Jack and then stared at Daniel wearing the matching pants to the top and nothing else. “DANIEL?”

“Hi, Sam.” Daniel absently propped his staff against the wall of the house and came to look over Janet’s shoulder at Jack lying clutching his arm on the floor and cursing a steady stream of filth under his pained breath. “What are you guys doing breaking into my house?” He winced as Janet competently stripped the Colonel’s jacket off and revealed an already swollen arm. “That looks sore.”

Fortunately Jack lost all his breath as Janet probed his arm otherwise his response to Daniel might have irreparably ruined their friendship forever. Janet twisted her head round. “Daniel, I need to look at his under proper light. Could you and Teal’c get help Jack inside?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Teal’c?” Daniel eyed the Jaffa curiously as he stared at him silently. “Are you ok?”

“Indeed.” Teal’c nodded and gently lifted Sam to her feet before not so gently pulling Jack to his. The Colonel yelped as his arm was jarred and Teal’c looked positively evil for a moment. “I am unharmed, DanielJackson. This time.”

“Uh, ok, well come on in.” Daniel stepped back to allow his three team-mates to stumble past him and stood staring at an equally wide eyed Janet for a few seconds before scowling. “I told you to call the police and stay upstairs.”

“I know.” Janet flashed an agreeable smile and sauntered after her friends, making sure her butt sashayed more than was strictly necessary under the over sized sweat shirt. “Come on, it’s cold out here.”

Daniel’s eyes drifted down to watch the interesting motions under her shirt before he could stop himself and then he gave the closest approximation of a growl he’d ever given in his entire life. “Janet…” His eyes narrowed as she grinned tauntingly over her shoulder at him before disappearing into his house. “You are in so much trouble later.” He couldn’t be sure but he thought he heard an unrepentant giggle float back out the door before he followed her inside.

“Ok, Colonel, let’s take a look.” Janet smiled down at Jack as he sprawled cradling his arm on Daniel’s sofa. “Sam, could you go and get the first aid box? It’s under the sink in the bathroom.” She glanced away from Jack’s arm and up at her friend as she realised Sam still stood over her and hadn’t made any move to get the medical supplies. “Sam, you ok?”

“*Janet*?” Sam’s famous brain was seemingly incapable of forming any words bar her friends’ names. “*Daniel*?”

“Ye-ees.” Janet exchanged alarmed looks with Daniel and stood to rise on her tiptoes and try to peer into Sam’s eyes, unfortunately as she stretched her top rode up and Jack got to see a lot more of his doctor than he’d ever thought he would.

“Jesus!” Jack hurriedly averted his eyes and waved his good hand pleadingly. “Doc, please!”

“What?” Janet looked over her shoulder and then down at herself. “Oh! Sorry, Colonel.” She could feel herself blush a fiery red as she tugged her top down and heard Daniel’s quiet chuckle behind her. “Shut up, Daniel. I’m going to get some, er, more appropriate clothing on and get the first aid kit.” She kept a firm grip on the hem of her top as she backed towards the stairs and then turned and scrambled up them in a manner almost unrecognisable as the terrifying CMO of the SGC.

Daniel watched her go with a shake of his head and then turned to meet the incredulous eyes of his team-mates. “What?” He folded his arms across his bare chest and cocked his head in query. “Is there a situation at the base? ‘Cos you know, you could have just *called* us.” He nodded his head pointedly at his front door. “Or maybe rang the bell or knocked.”

“We were unaware you would be at home this evening, DanielJackson.” Teal’c raised his eyebrows at Jack and curled his lip in disgust. “Intelligence suggested that as your vehicle was absent, you would be also.”

“My car’s in the shop, Janet gave me a ride home.” Daniel looked even more puzzled. “Wait, are you guys saying that you thought I’d be out and you were deliberately trying to break in here?”

“Hey, I don’t think I’d be standing there flinging the accusations around, pal!” Jack tried to push himself upright on the sofa and looked completely outraged, an affect only slightly marred by his girly whimper as he jostled his hurt arm. “You’re the guy who’s getting his rocks off with the Doc and some mystery chick.” He held up a finger to silence Daniel as the bewildered man opened his mouth to reply. “Ah! There’s no use in trying to deny it, Daniel. We’ve been following you around for days and we know all about the hottie you’ve been hiding from us.”

“Hottie?” Daniel shook his head in confusion. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He bent down to look curiously into Jack’s eyes. “Have you had a knock on the head recently?” 

Jack grabbed hold of Daniel’s wrist and yanked it up between them to showcase the beads that had started the madness. “What do you call this then, huh? HUH?”

Daniel obediently looked at his wrist and then back at Jack as he said slowly, “A bracelet.” He glanced up as Janet came trotting back down the stairs, more chastely attired in the jeans and t-shirt she had arrived in. “Janet gave it to me.”

“Ha! I knew….what?” Jack’s righteous anger came to a shuddering halt at Daniel’s words. “What?”

Daniel gently disengaged his wrist from Jack’s grasp and reached out to loop an arm around Janet’s shoulder as she came to stand next to him and look nervously at their friends. “Janet gave it to me the night before the photo-shoot. When we, um….” He flushed under his team’s incredulous eyes but forced himself to carry on. “When we got together.”

Sam’s eyes bulged alarmingly. “Daniel? JANET?”

“Will you stop saying that?” Daniel’s foot started to tap in annoyance. “Yes. Daniel. Janet. Together. What’s the problem?”

Teal’c frowned. “You did not feel that you should tell us of this development DanielJackson? Are we no longer considered your friends?”

Janet shifted uneasily under Daniel’s arm and looked up with a reassuring smile as she felt his grip tighten just a little. “Of course you are, Teal’c, but you guys have been so busy lately that every time we tried to talk to you something was coming up and we pretty much thought you’d figured it out when you called us back to base from our dinner when you cut your head open.”

Teal’c, already pretty annoyed, looked positively thunderous as he was reminded of his inglorious crash from the restaurant’s roof. “Indeed.”

Janet widened her eyes apologetically. “I mean, it was just so *obvious* when we arrived back at base together and when Sam hurt her foot Daniel was right *here* as you were leaving.” She coughed to hide a sudden giggle at the murderous looks on her friends’ faces. “Sorry, it was just….”

Sam narrowed her eyes at her CO still wilting on the sofa and finally remembered how to say something other than her friends’ names. “Obvious.”

Janet nodded and bit her lip to keep from grinning. “Yeah.”

Jack cringed under Sam and Teal’c’s cold eyes and clapped his hands together in a robust manner which had him yelping like a girl as he knocked his injured arm. “Ow. Shit!” He irritably shook off Janet’s concerned hand and struggled up from the couch. “I’m fine. We should go.” He glared at Daniel. “Clearly our work is done here.”

Daniel looked affronted at the rather clear message in Jack’s pissy gaze that he was held responsible for the whole situation, but retained enough good grace – and humour – that he reached in concern for his injured friend. “Jack, you’re hurt, at least let Janet look at your arm.”

“I’m FINE!” Jack glowered at Janet and Daniel and turned to stalk to the door with all the limited dignity left at his disposal. “Carter can fix me up when she drops me home.”

Sam nodded goodnight to Daniel and Janet and exchanged dark looks with Teal’c as they followed their CO. “Oh I’m going to fix *something*, alright.”

Daniel blinked as his front door slammed shut behind his three best friends and then looked down at Janet. “They really scare me sometimes.”

She shook her head. “I can’t believe they did that.” Her eyes narrowed in confusion as Daniel folded his arms over his chest and frowned at her. “What?”

“You promised me you were going to stay upstairs.” Blue eyes turned stormy. “Where you were safe.”

Janet snorted. “Yeah, like *that* was going to happen!” She bit her lip to stop a smile as Daniel continued to try and look macho and intimidating. “Daniel, you know I wouldn’t leave you alone to deal with an unknown situation if there was anyway I could help. I just wanted you to be okay.” She shamelessly batted her eyelashes. “I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

Daniel visibly melted. “I’m sorry, Janet, I wasn’t thinking.” He took her tenderly into his arms. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap.”

Janet smirked to herself and cupped his butt in a most unprofessional way. “Do you want to come upstairs and make it up to me?” She beamed a hopeful smile up at him. “Doctor’s orders?” 

Daniel leered back. “And you know I always do what my doctor tells me.” He turned her towards the stairs and gave her a gentle push. “Move it, Doctor.”

Janet looked back over her shoulder at his lusty grin and moved. Quickly.

**The End.**


End file.
